The Way Your Eyes Shine
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: "She was so emotionally hurt; I just wanted to fix her. I wanted to know what she was hiding from me... I needed to know."- Eli/Clare. OOC. Rated M for themes and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Way Your Eyes Shine

**(A/N): Okay, so I know that I shouldn't start another story when I haven't finished my other one, but I really had to post this. Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

With every soft touch.

Every whisper.

Every tender kiss.

She was put in a trance by him and his charm, but she didn't know… she didn't know how much of a horrible person Jake Martin really was. She never asked for something so terrible to happen to her, but it did anyway.

He took advantage of her and took her virginity away.

Something Clare so dearly held close to her. It was apart of her religion and he just took it all away from her. She felt dirty and used afterward, like a whole coat of dirt was thrown around her whole body and she couldn't get it off.

She could practically feel his bruising touches and harsh pants against her ear. She would whimper in pain, but he only suspected it was of pleasure. Every single movement and sound was etched into her memory and she would never forget.

It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

So she did the one thing that felt rational to her;

She ran away. Away from Jake. Her parents. The baggage.

She transferred to Lakehurst and moved in with Alli; nobody would find her, she was safe. Perfectly safe.

But her whole world turned upside down all because of one person.

_Eli Goldsworthy_

He changed everything with those nine words.

"Hi, I'm Eli Goldsworthy; your night in shining armor."

Those were the first words he ever spoke to Clare and she just wanted to run away. She had never been near a boy as handsome as Eli since Jake and her insecurities ate away at her.

She felt like she would never be good enough for any guy ever again; after getting raped by someone she thought she was in love with it didn't do much in the trust department either.

And her relationships with anyone had gone awry since she started at Lakehurst. Her shy aura didn't appeal to the eye too much and when Eli came into the picture as someone she would be forced to spend time with, she didn't know what would happen. What he would think of her; what he could possibly do to her. He was Lakehurst's known bad boy; the wimpy nerds feared him and the desperate girls wanted a piece of him, while the jocks challenged him.

He was the talk of the school.

Everyone knew who he was, no matter who they were.

Clare had no one at Lakehurst. She kept to herself; eating outside by herself for lunch; reading during any free periods; and being the teachers pet.

She got teased for being who she was. Because she wasn't apart of any stupid clique group.

The one person that bugged her was Mark Fitzgerald; just him and no one else.

He eerily reminded her of Jake; it was like wherever she went she was reminded of her past. Like it was haunting her to torture her for some unknown reason.

She would walk into to school and there he would be waiting for her with a devious smirk plastered on his face. His hands would casually rest in his hoodie pockets and he would be leaning up against the doors from inside. She would turn to walk off to her locker and there he was; the smile she had on her face always disappearing.

* * *

><p>It was a Monday. August 15th to be exact.<p>

The day Eli Goldsworthy entered her life and stirred up trouble for her.

She walked into school; a small smile playing at her lips. It was just for show. Only to send a message across to anyone that she was happy; she really wasn't, but they didn't need to know that.

As she rounded the corner to walk to her locker she spotted Fitz; her personal bully. Her smile faltered and she sighed in frustration as she walked straight, avoiding Fitz on her right. He aggressively stopped her by the forearm; his hand enclosed around her arm and he harshly turned her around.

"What? No hello?" He teased. She tore her arm from his grip and looked at him in pure disgust.

"Leave me alone Fitz. I'm not in the mood for your shit today." She said bitterly and hastily as she turned around and sped off to her locker with Fitz right on her tail.

When she made it to her locker he was still trailing closely behind her. She gulped as she realized he was right behind her leaving her in between him and the locker.

She turned around to have him in her personal space and pushed him away by his chest, not saying a word and turned back around, fondling with her lock. After getting it open she rummaged through it getting the appropriate books and supplies for her first few classes.

All of a sudden all talking ceased and Clare could only guess what had happened.

Eli Goldsworthy had entered through the front doors and started down the hall. His locker happened to be next to hers and she hoped that he wouldn't see the opportunity to gang up on her with Fitz.

What happened next surprised her. As Fitz got closer and she begged him to back off he was pulled from her personal space. She wanted to kiss the ground her hero walked on just for that.

Having people close to her in her personal space when she didn't want it made her remember that night with _him_. How he was so close to her against her will; inside her. It made her nauseous remembering and thinking about it.

She turned around to politely say thank you when she was almost smashed against a hard chest. She looked up and backed away slightly, "Uh, hi." She fidgeted with her fingers as she realized she was socializing with Eli Goldsworthy.

"Hi, I'm Eli Goldsworthy; your night in shining armor." He teased. She almost laughed at his corny joke.

"I guess you could say that." She replied softly.

"Well, I think Fitzy Boy will be off your case for a while and if he keeps bothering you, just tell me and I'll take care of it." He said nonchalantly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why the sudden interest to protect the school nobody?" She questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, I can be a nice person. Talk is cheap; if I were you I wouldn't listen to the rumors." He warned her. She made a 'hm' noise.

"I don't listen to the rumors. I just don't get why anybody would just out of the blue decide to protect me from Fitz when I don't even know them." She explained; her auburn curls bouncing slightly.

"I just don't like watching some slime ball beat up on an innocent girl." He said with a compromising crooked smile.

"Well, thanks I guess." She replied, tucking a stray curl behind her ear; trying her best not to smile. She didn't want to show him that his charm would win her over easily. She already made that mistake once.

"Well, think of me as your protector." He said with another crooked smile; not letting her respond and walking off.

That was the day she met Eli Goldsworthy and she found out that he was nothing like he was labeled to be.

He was different, and she would find that out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think! I want at least 8 reviews for the next chapter!(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'd like to thank all you guys for the reviews! You made it to 8 so here's chapter two. And another thing;**

**To anon reviewer #1 who didn't even put their name, I know Jake isn't like that. It's the story plot, that's why this site is called Fan'FICTION'.net. Note it says **_**fiction**_**. **

**To anon reviewer #2 who didn't even put their name, Fitz used to be a bully; that's where I'm starting from. When Fitz was in a feud with Eli and he used to bully a lot; it's not cliché, I'm going by a few things in the show. And besides, Fitz might not be the bad guy for long. You'll have to wait and see. And Jake is the newest guy in Clare's life, someone she trusts, that's what I wanted to get at. She trusted him right away and fell for him. It's like a naïve thing. I'm not doing it because I don't like him or anything, that's just how I'm doing it. Deal with it.**

**I don't accept hate reviews! If you have nothing nice to say or no nice advice for me, then don't leave a review! Simple as that. Now that you know, we won't have any more complications, will we? Okay, good!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

She still couldn't figure it out.

Eli Goldsworthy; her protector.

It just didn't fit; at all. At least to her it didn't. She was just so used to people not caring what Fitz did to her and just walking by like it was nothing and now all of a sudden, one of the most feared boys to ever walk the halls of Lakehurst wants to protect her.

It just didn't add up.

Or maybe she was being paranoid. She just felt like she couldn't trust this boy; hell, she could barely trust anybody anymore and it scared her that she was like that. That her trust for anybody was just slashed to the ground; her trust system was broken. She was afraid it would be a friend of Jake's trying to get her and haul her off to Jake. And with the girls she always suspected they were either his new girlfriend or maybe a close relative who would eventually haul her off to Jake.

She thought she was safe; but now she was sitting there thinking everyone was in cahoots with Jake trying to get to her.

She was _just _paranoid.

But why wouldn't she be, she never sputtered one word of the rape to anyone. Jake had threatened to hurt her if she did. That's why she ran away. The only person who knows about the rape is Alli.

She only told her and nobody else in fear that they would go up to Jake and tell him off or they would tell her parents and Jake would hurt her before he was put away.

_If_ he was put away; he was quite a good liar.

Speaking of her parents.

She didn't actually run away. She told her parents that she just wanted to transfer schools because of the whole uniform thing and the rules at Degrassi. It wasn't a complete lie; she didn't like the change at all. When they complied she asked to move in with Alli so she was closer to school and they agreed after much time on the subject.

She was just happy to be rid of them and Jake, and well, everything.

In her mind, she did run away.

Clare walked into school the next day and the second she lifted her head to look at where she was going, Fitz was waiting for her in his usual spot.

But… there was something different; he looked nervous and he was standing up straight.

As she was walking by him he stopped her, "Clare, I-I just wanted to say… th-that I'm sorry. I gotta go, bye." And with that he rushed off down the hallway. She was very surprised to say the least as she made her way back to her locker and then when she looked up Eli Goldsworthy was leaned against his locker. When he spotted her he smirked in her direction and she smiled a very tight and guarded small smile.

When she made it to her locker she started putting in her combo and Eli's voice cut through the silence, "So, did Fitzy boy apologize?" He asked.

"Yeah… what did you do to him?" She asked with a small feeling of fear; fear of finding out what he did.

"Nothing, I just… beat some sense into the kid; gave him a taste of his own medicine." Eli replied with a shrug.

"You beat him up and thought that would solve everything? And I don't know why you're doing all this. I don't even know you." She said firmly. He looked taken aback at first.

"Look I'm just trying to help… Clara." He told her, getting her name wrong.

"It's Clare." She murmured.

"I… Sorry, I." He stuttered letting out a breath at the end.

"It's fine…" She said before turning around to walk off.

"Wait!" He called out. She turned back around and adjusted her books in her arms.

"What?"

"I really am sorry. I just thought you needed a… friend. Everyone talks about how you have no friends here; I just felt bad."

"Well, you can spare me the pity. I don't need it from you of all people. Just leave me alone; I can take care of myself." She said bitterly as she turned back around and walked away.

The nerve of that boy…

Clare Edwards would not be made a fool of.

And she intended to show him that; somehow, someway.

* * *

><p>She walked into her English class which she so happened to have with Eli Goldsworthy. He had been trailing behind her and when she sat down he sat down behind her.<p>

He never sat there before…

Ms. Angelo walked into the room quickly and out of breath. She ran over to her desk and dropped everything on it and faced everyone in their seats.

"Okay, today kids, we will be assigning writing partners for the rest of the year so when I call your name I will say your partners name right after." She told everyone and they all nodded.

As she started off from the top of the list Clare didn't pay much attention until her name was called.

"Clare Edwards and, Elijah Goldsworthy."

Really? Did it have to be Eli Goldsworthy? Did it really?

Ugh!

Clare wanted to just rip her teachers head off at the moment. All of a sudden she felt someone's hot breath against her neck, "How's it going partner?" He whispered.

She leaned away from him, "Whatever, just leave me alone. We only associate for homework and project matters." She said firmly.

"C'mon. Why are you acting like this? What did I do?" He asked.

"You only did what you did because you felt bad for me. I need a real friend, not someone who's going to beat up a bully for me because they pity me." She retorted and she heard him let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I really do want to be your friend, but I still felt bad because nobody was helping you; they just let you get picked on by Fitz." He explained.

She contemplated weather or not she should give the guy a chance…

Nah.

She'll see how persistent he is for them to be _friends_ and make him work for it.

Yeah, that'll work.

"I don't believe you, now just leave me alone; I'm not talking to you about anything but homework and schoolwork." She told him and she felt him back away so she could sit up straight. When she did she smiled to herself.

This could actually be fun…

But for how long would it be fun?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! And I want 16 reviews for chapter 3!(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get to sixteen reviews, but you guys seem to like the story so here's chapter three!(:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

As soon as she got home from school she rushed upstairs and into the bathroom, suddenly feeling nauseous. She felt the bile rise in her throat then she just puked into the toilet and tears started forming in her eyes.

This is what she was afraid of. She was raped without protection and had the possibility of being pregnant. It freaked her out when she first puked after the rape, but it was only a virus and she didn't pay attention to the fever. But this time there was no fever and she felt perfectly fine until a few minutes before she walked in the door.

All of a sudden the bathroom door burst open to reveal Alli, "Oh, Clare!" Alli knelt down beside her while she puked and she held onto Alli as she cried.

Clare might be pregnant.

She didn't even know why she wore her purity ring anymore; what's done is done and she can't change that.

Ever.

After she finally stopped puking she grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and wiped the tears from her eyes and wiped the excess puke from around her mouth.

"Clare, are you sick again?"

She couldn't take it and started crying again as she shook her head over and over, "No, Alli. I'm not sick. I-I-I.. I think I'm pregnant!" She wailed.

"You can't be sure unless you take a test. It could just be your lunch not agreeing with you." Alli compromised.

"Yeah, yeah; that could be it. That _has _to be it." She muttered to herself.

"Well, I guess this calls for a trip to the pharmacy." Alli sounded hesitant as Clare got up from the floor and flushed the toilet.

"A-alright; let's go."

Clare walked through the aisle and looked at all the tests. There were so many and she didn't know what one to pick. After about ten minutes of Alli and her searching they found one they thought was the best and went up to the register. After paying they started to leave the store when a familiar voice caused Clare to freeze right where she was.

"Clare?"

She turned around, "E-Eli, what are you doing here?"

"Getting my mom her meds. Why are _you _here?"

"Uh-I was just getting some…"

"Aspirin!" Alli shrieked causing Eli to look at her oddly.

"Yeah! I just… I've been have these really bad headaches, psh, that's all." Clare said and Eli studied her, unconvinced by her lie.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in school?" He said slowly as he looked at them weirdly before walking away to the register and the second he was out of sight Alli and Clare made a run for it to Clare's car.

"I can't believe that just happened! If he figures out I was there buying a pregnancy test then I have no chance what so ever at becoming friends with the kid. He'll think I'm some slut!" Clare huffed before shutting her car door and putting her key in the ignition.

"Don't worry! He probably believed us! Just… let's forget it." Alli told her soothingly and Clare nodded before driving from the Pharmacy parking lot.

The drive was nice and silent until they reached their fourth red light, "So, he was hot." Alli said abruptly. Clare almost choked on her own spit and stared at her best friend as if she just grew three more heads, "What?" Alli questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean _what_? Alli, don't even go there! There is no way in hell that anything will ever happen between us; I mean, he's hot, but he's not my type and besides, I might be _pregnant_!" Clare cried at her best friend before turning back to the rode and continuing the drive back to their house.

"C'mon Clare; I doubt you're pregnant and why can't anything ever happen between you two?"

"Because, Alli!" Clare was quite furious by now. Alli just didn't get it.

"Because why?"

"Because! I'm not ready for another relationship, Alli. It's too soon." Clare muttered angrily.

It was quiet for another three or more minutes before Alli spoke, "I'm sorry."

Clare sighed, "It's okay. Let's not talk about this, okay?" She asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Alright."

They got out and went inside together. Alli's parents were out for some dinner with her dad's friends from work and Sav was off where ever; it's not like they cared.

Clare and Alli looked at each other afraid to even take one step further up the stairs.

"Are you ready, Clare?"

"Yes." It came out as a hesitant squeak and Alli just blew out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. They both made it up the stairs and to the bathroom. Alli waited outside while Clare took the pregnancy test.

"If it's a girl, you're naming it after me." Alli shouted from outside the bathroom and Clare wanted to smack her across the face, but she couldn't help but smile at Alli's joke.

"Not funny!"

Clare sat down on the toilet and waited for the test results. She kept her phone in her hand counting down the minutes and when she checked the time after about three minutes she realized that she could check for the results, "Alli, come in; I want to find out if I'm pregnant or not with you beside me."

Alli smiled before opening the bathroom door and sitting on the ledge of the bathtub. They both eyed the test and then each other.

"I can't… you do it." Clare whispered to Alli who nodded and got up. She walked over to the sink and grabbed the test, slowly looking down at…

Two straight lines.

"Oh crap…"

"What? Was that a good 'oh crap' or a bad 'oh crap'."

"See for yourself…" Alli handed the test to Clare who immediately took it and stared down at her fate.

"I-I… I'm pregnant?"

* * *

><p>The next day Clare went to school feeling horrible; especially since she just found out she was pregnant. She didn't wanna face anyone, she just wanted to crawl back into her bed and sleep.<p>

She walked through the doors of Lakehurst and was suddenly face to face with Eli Goldsworthy. She rolled her eyes at him as she walked around him, "Didn't we already go over this? No talking unless it's about English homework. Goodbye!"

He ran in front of her and stopped her by her shoulder, "Why won't you talk to me? Look, I said I was sorry for what I did, and I thought if I beat Fitz up it would, oh, I don't know; amuse you?" He replied with a smirk. She scoffed and swatted his hand from her shoulder.

"And that's how you try to make friends? Beating up on someone who teases them?"

"Yes-no… I- just. Look, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"Why do you want to be my friend so badly?" He blinked at her and then shrugged, "You don't know why you wanna be my friend?"

"Well… you seem _nice_?" She scoffed at him again.

"That is so pathetic. What are you trying to do here? Because it doesn't seem like you really wanna be my friend." She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do! It's just. You know, you're making this more complicated than it needs to be."

"Wow, I should have realized. You lied when you said you wanted to be my friend just because you wanted to. It's because you feel bad, isn't it?"

"So what if it is?"

"You're a jerk. Just leave me alone." She said before walking off to her locker. He was trailing behind her and the second she stopped at her locker she turned around to face him, "Didn't I say to leave me alone? You're locker is right there," She pointed to the locker two lockers away, "Not here."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I told you I wanted a real friend, remember? Not someone who pities me, okay?" She turned her back on him before he answered and opened her locker.

"I'm sorry. I just want to help you and like I said, I thought you could use a friend. I mean, you never tried making friends before and you looked so lonely and Fitz was so mean to you. I just felt bad for you."

"Were you like stalking me or something?" She joked.

"We have like five classes together and you always sit alone at lunch, two tables over from me?"

"Oh." She blushed as she grabbed her books from her locker and closed it then put her lock back on, "I'll see you in English."

"So, do you accept my apology?" He asked hopefully. She smirked up at him and shrugged.

"Maybe." She teased. He smirked back down at her and they realized how close they were. She backed away and walked quickly away.

"See you later, English partner." She heard him call behind her and she couldn't hold back the smile that was overtaking her features.

She never thought teasing him would be this fun. The encounter even made her forget about her problems for a few minutes then the smile that graced her lips fell just like that.

Her life was horrible at the moment and she really did need a friend. Maybe accepting his apology wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I want to at least get to eighteen reviews! Give me five &amp; you get chapter four(:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I've waited till I got a few more reviews, but I never got them. But this time I'm being serious! I want exactly seven reviews before you guys get chapter 5(:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

She walked into English and sat down in her usual seat. Right as the bell rang Eli walked into the room and sat down behind Clare. He leaned forward, "Hello, partner."

"Hi." She whispered back.

And just as he was about to ask her something their English teacher, Ms. Angelo, walked into the room, "Good morning, kids. Today we will be starting our first partner essay, so sit with your partners and I'll hand out your paper and topic."

Clare turned around in her seat with her pencil in hand and she couldn't help but feel nervous. What if he didn't believe her aspirin story and was going to ask her why she was _really _at the pharmacy?

She gulped and bit her lip as the teacher set their paper and topic down on Eli's desk.

She waited for Eli to finish reading the topic and when he did he handed it to her. She took it from his hands and started reading in her head.

_Your topic is to write about something in your life that brought you pain and affected you in a bad way. You must elaborate with your partner and write two pages on it. When finished you will edit each other's work and pass it in on your due date._

_Due Date: Friday_

She let out a shaky breath and clenched her pencil in her hand. The only topic that flooded her mind was the rape and it made her remember. She didn't want to remember.

"Clare? Are you okay?" Eli's voice rang in her ears and she looked over at him.

"Y-yeah… I just." Her voice cracked as she swallowed back her tears, "I'm n-not feeling too well." She did her best to get up as the tears started running down her cheeks and before she took even one step, Eli got up and grabbed her when she started to sway to the side.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, n-nothing…" She tried pull herself from his grasp, but as soon as she did her sight went black.

Her eyes opened groggily and looked at her surroundings. She realized she was in the nurses office and sat up and just about jumped out of her skin when she saw Eli sitting next to the cot she was laying on.

"Hey." She couldn't quite hear him, since he was barely whispering.

"Why am I here, what happened?"

"You fainted in class so I carried you here."

"Oh…" She didn't know what else to say.

"What happened in class, Clare?"

"Nothing… I just-" Her breathing became slightly ragged as she started to feel tears surfacing again.

"Clare?"

"Just _stop_! Stop talking about it, okay?" She regretted the words that sounded so harsh coming from her mouth. She looked over at him and sighed in despair. He looked slightly hurt and taken aback, "Look, I'm sorry. It just brought back some; _bad _memories. I didn't mean to be so me-"

She cut herself off as she felt the bile crawl up her throat and jumped off the cot and rushed from the nurses office and down the hall to the girls bathroom. Footsteps were heard behind her, but she kept running until she reached the restroom and shuffled herself quickly into a stall.

And… she just let it all out. She emptied her stomach as her eyes watered and she coughed and cried and just… let it all out.

She walked out of the bathroom after cleaning herself up, only to collide with a hard chest. Eli.

"Clare, are you, making yourself throw up?" She looked up at him in shock. How could he think so lowly of her? She would never do that to herself, and for some reason she wasn't thinking when she replied.

"No! I'm pregnant, Eli!"

She watched as he almost choked on his own spit and then he looked down at her with his mouth slightly agape and his emerald eyes opened wide, "Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant. I was _raped_…"

And she just wanted to smack herself. Why she told him, she didn't know. She just spit it out; an in the moment thing, but she couldn't take it back now.

"Wait… so when you were at the pharmacy… it was for, a _pregnancy _test?" He mumbled. She could only nod as the tears ran down her face again and she didn't look at him; she didn't want to see the scowl on his face. He probably thinks she's a slut now…

But what he did next surprised her; he hugged her. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her close. She cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest while she cried.

She had never been comforted by someone she had known for about only three or four days. It was nice that he didn't judge her. It was amazing.

He pulled away from her and stared down at her, "Who did it?" He sounded angry and his lips were pursed. She didn't know how to answer.

"Jake Martin." She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did. She watched as his fists clenched at his sides and his nostrils flared.

"My _cousin_!"

And Clare felt like throwing up again.

"He's y-your cousin?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, he is." He replied bitterly. There was something behind those words. A story and Clare wanted to know it.

But it was going to be a while before she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… did I shock you &amp; totally blow your mind? Eh? ;) So, yeah, don't forget to review, like I said before we started; seven reviews or else no chapter five! &amp; I'm being serious! So, don't forget (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, you guys work fast ;) ahah. So here's chapter five! You all earned it, especially since you gave me two more reviews than I asked for(:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

Clare was at loss for words.

She couldn't breathe…

Jake is Eli's _cousin_?

It just didn't want to register itself in her mind and she gulped as she looked up at Eli. He was red in the face and his green eyes were almost the color of black. His jaw was clenched and you could see the veins in his neck while he held his hands in tight fists at his side.

"Eli, c-calm down, please."

"What the fuck do you mean by calm down? How can I? He raped you, my own cousin raped you!"

"Shhh!"

"S-sorry… I just…"

"Why do you care anyway?" She asked bitterly. She couldn't help it; it was a repulse. She was so used to people judging her and bullying her.

"Because; you're different and I like it and you didn't run away from me. You're starting to become my friend and if you got hurt, it would bother me…" He mumbled.

"Really…?" He only nodded and she felt terrible for acting the way she was to him; he just wanted to be her friend. Suddenly they heard a noise at the end of the hall and both whipped around to see Fitz standing there; with a smirk taking over his features.

"How much did you hear?" Eli forced the words out through his rage.

"Just enough." And Eli decided to charge at Fitz with Clare trying to snatch him back, but failing. Eli tackled the slightly taller boy to the ground and started punching him in the face repeatedly until Fitz pushed him off and stumbled as he got up, "What's your problem?"

"You…" Was all Eli muttered menacingly.

"Fitz, just get out of here." Clare was fidgety and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Fine…"

And with that Fitz left, but Eli and Clare knew that Fitz had heard everything. They were just afraid of what he wanted to keep the little secret or if he was planning to tell someone.

"Eli, why did you do that?" Clare hissed as she helped him up. He sighed before shrugging.

"He made me mad…" He mumbled.

"So, if I made you mad would you hit me?"

"No, you're a girl; I don't hit girls, but I do hit assholes like Fitz." He replied with a grimace making Clare sigh heavily.

"You know, you need to work on your anger problems."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever."

There were no more words exchanged after that as they walked back to class together in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Wow, big appetite you got there." Eli teased as he sat down with Clare. It was lunch period and when Eli and Clare walked in together talking and laughing, people looked at them as if they were crazy. It had been about a week since the hallway incident and Fitz hadn't tried anything since.<p>

"Shut it, Goldsworthy." She retorted before indulging herself in her food. Clare sure had an appetite and was most definitely not self-conscious, but lately her cravings had been worse and she realized that it was because of the pregnancy.

"Whatever, Edwards." He replied playfully, "Hey, I was wondering, do you wanna see a movie tonight?" His serious demeanor taking over. She looked up at him from across the table through her eyelashes while her mouth hung open slightly.

"Sure, that sounds, great."

"Cool."

Smirk.

Blush.

That's how it went most of the time; he would say something or smirk and that would make her all flustered and then they would randomly spark up a conversation a few minutes later.

But this time it was different. Clare wasn't sure if he was asking her out on a date or if it was just friends and a movie.

Soon the lunch bell rang and everyone shuffled around the lunch room to throw away their food and go off to class. Clare and Eli both hurried to their lockers and then to English together.

"Good morning kids. I'll be handing back your grades on your most recent essay."

Everyone in the class either nodded or made a grunting noise.

The teacher finally reached Eli and Clare and grinned at each of them before placing their essays on their desks, "You both did a wonderful job, the best writing I've seen all year."

They both looked down at their papers to see that they had gotten an A+.

Clare smiled widely at the teacher who was moving up to the front of the room, "You may talk amongst yourselves for the rest of class. I have to grade some papers."

Clare immediately turned around to Eli and he was smirking down at his essay, "What did you get?"

"A+."

"Me too, and I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled across the desk to him, but all of a sudden her morning sickness was hitting her, "Eli, b-bathroom." Realization dawned on his face.

"Uh, Ms. Angelo, can I take Clare to the nurses office, she's not feeling so great."

"Go ahead."

He grabbed Clare's hand and they walked quickly from the room and instead of to the nurses office they made their way to the girls room. Eli went right inside with her and she looked up at him, "What are you-" She hurried herself to a stall and the second she was on her knees she was puking into the toilet. Eli was knelt beside her; petting her hair and pushing it from her face while he tried to soothe her. She was already crying by now while she held onto his hand.

Eventually, the puking stopped and she was coughing and crying; she always cries while and after she pukes.

Eli pulled her into his lap so her back was pressed to his chest. He grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped her mouth before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it.

"I-I hate this…" Clare whimpered. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head while he rocked them from side to side.

"I know, I know. It's going to be fine. You'll get through this, Clare." He whispered down at her.

"I hope…"

"Well, I know."

And that was the moment Clare realized that she might; _just _might like Eli Goldsworthy.

* * *

><p>It was about six o'clock and Clare only had a half an hour left to get ready for her movie with Eli. Once she got out of the shower she rushed to her closet and ended up choosing ripped grey jeans that went to just above her knees and a turquoise tube top with a white cardigan. After she got dressed she grabbed a pair of white ballet flats and she decided to straighten her hair that night. Once she finished doing her hair she put on a light coat of lip gloss and some mascara.<p>

It was about six-twenty when she ran downstairs to see Alli and her mom sitting at the dining room table.

"Clare, sweetie! You're ready for your date?" Alli's mother had become like Clare's other mom and they were very close, but she wasn't ready to tell her that she was raped and pregnant and that was the whole reason she moved in. Not yet at least.

"Yeah… and it's not a date! Alli, what did you tell her?" She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she bit her lip as she looked between the other two people who just giggled at her. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Clare rushed to get it.

She opened the door to see Eli wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie and the sleeves were bunched up to his elbows. He was wearing his usual skinny jeans, but instead of combat boots, he was wearing black converse.

Clare realized she was checking him out and blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Hi."

"Hey, you look amazing." She blushed as he eyed her clothing, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They both walked outside and to his car or more accurately; _hearse_.

"Well, I'm surprised Morty didn't break down on the way here. How many times has he, this week?" Clare teased as she slid into the passenger seat and Eli chuckled lightly.

"Oh, he was being stubborn before I left my house, I was working on him for about fifteen minutes until he started up."

"How old is he anyway?" Clare asked as they started off to the movie theatre. Eli looked at her to see that she was actually curious. Her big blue eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer and her head cocked to the side with her mouth slightly open.

He couldn't deny that she looked adorable and he couldn't hold back the words that slipped from his mouth, "I like your eyes, they're beautiful."

He took his eyes from the road again to see her reaction and she blushing and biting her lip, "Thanks…" She breathed.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but comfortable for them. They reached the movie theatre in no time and after some arguing they decided on _Insidious_.

Clare never seemed like the type of girl to watch horror movies, but she actually loved them. Eli learned that two days ago at his house.

They got their tickets and went inside the theatre and found seats for themselves. The movie was actually just starting so they didn't have to sit there and wait.

During the whole entire movie, Clare ended up eating all of her popcorn while Eli was just half way done and had already had his arm around her.

When the credits started to roll they got up and stretched lightly, "That was an amazing movie." Clare said as they walked out of the theatre and to Morty.

"Yeah, it was alright; I've seen better." Eli said with a smirk and Clare just rolled her eyes as they got in Morty and started off to her house.

After getting to her house they both got out and Eli walked her up to the front door. They both turned to each other, "I had a great time Eli, thank you."

"Me too, it was nice going out with you." They were so close and if he leaned forward ever so slightly he would have his lips ghosting over hers, "Can I… kiss you?"

"Yes…" She breathed out before she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. His tongue dove into her mouth and started to play with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him while her hands held onto his hair. They both pulled away gasping for air and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Blue Eyes."

"Goodnight, Eli."

He let go of her and watched her walk inside her house before walking away to Morty.

Clare watched from the windows on the side of the door as Eli pulled away in Morty. She turned back so she was facing the stairs and her back was pressed against the door.

That was _definitely _the best date Clare had ever been on…

* * *

><p><strong>Um, I hope you guys liked it, it was kinda a filler chapter. I want at least 8 reviews! Oh, and the next chapter is when Clare starts thinking about keeping or giving up the baby. I know you guys wanted to know if she was planning to keep it or give it up, so, that's the next chapter. (: Remember, 8 reviews!<strong>


End file.
